


Starry Eyes

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: collection of 3 sentence au prompt fills from tumblr, going from 2016-last week!1. honda/ryou - x-files au ||| fishing au ||| cafe au ||| noir au2. mai/anzu - racing au3. kaiba/kisara - slice of life au4. atem/anzu - jrpg au5. honda/shizuka/otogi - d&d au6. jounouchi/mai - sci-fi au ||| romcom au7. atem/kaiba - superheroes au ||| spies au8. honda/jounouchi - space opera au9. ryou/yugi - miraculous au10. yugi/jounouchi - jrpg au11. anzu/mai/shizuka - western rpg au12. marik/y.bakura - college roommates au





	1. Honda/Ryou (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope my interpretation of "noir" isn't too off beat? i pretty much only went off what i read of descriptions of the genre

**prompt: x-files au**

 

“If you’re going to say aliens then maybe hold off on it this one time,” Honda pleads when his partner makes his ever-familiar, thoughtful hum at the weird shit going on  _this_ time.

“No, not aliens,” Ryou muses, poking at the fluorescent blue goo covering the missing person’s dresser, “ghosts, probably, or maybe something more…gross, for lack of a better word.”

Honda groans into his hands while Ryou just smiles at him.

*********

**prompt: fishing au**

 

When Ryou yelps behind him, Honda jumps in his chair and turns to see Ryou with his leg held up, foot in hand with a fish hook in it, immediately pulling it out before Honda can even ask him if he’s okay.

“I guess that’s what I get for walking around here barefoot,” Ryou mumbles while gently prodding at the hook-free puncture as if it none of that hurt at all.

Honda tries to think of something to do or say, but it’s not everyday he sees someone as small and fragile-looking as Ryou casually rip a fish hook from their foot.

*********

**prompt: cafe au**

 

Ryou isn’t sure who started tripping over the other first but it’s been somewhat of a problem for a few weeks now; he and Honda are constantly in each other’s space, often trying to help the other with things like filling the pastry case and making drinks during a rush.

It was unavoidable, Ryou’s sure, that he would someday _actually_ trip and the time has come at the expense of his ankle getting twisted in his attempt to maneuver his way around his crush.

Honda, seemingly desperate to be helpful, has Ryou crawl onto his back for a piggy-back ride to the office which would have been fine if there weren’t customers watching and if the office wasn’t about five steps away around the corner.

*********

**prompt: noir au**

 

Losing control of himself was the worst thing at first, Ryou cursing the artifact that wouldn’t leave his flesh, but the more depression got the best of him and the weakening of his resolve along with his sense of preservation, the less he cared.

Honda was a cop with a big heart who advocated for Ryou’s rehab and magical removal of the artifact from him; Ryou thanked him by letting it take over again, more and more despite the strangers he kept hurting, his mind growing more used to the idea that this was as good as it was ever going to get.

He was so trapped and wrapped in the vines of his mistakes that when he was half-aware he attacked Honda he couldn’t bring himself to care.


	2. Mai/Anzu (1)

**prompt: racing au (that i made into a 5D’s au oops)**

 

Mai rarely loses anything on a d-wheel, be it gaining the first turn, the duel, or the simple races around the practice track with other duelists.

Anzu had started her final lap as Mai finished her whole run, and when she crosses the finish line, chest tight because she’s  _ tired _ of being so far behind, Mai’s right there waiting for her with a bottle of water and Anzu’s deck.

“I think it’s about time you started using this thing for what it’s made for,” she says with a wink, making Anzu blush.


	3. Seto/Kisara (1)

**prompt: slice of life au**

 

“Seto, do you need anything from the market?”

Seto looks up from his computer towards Kisara in the doorway, the long, soft draping of her blue dress catching his eye before he looks into her equally blue eyes.

“You’re not going alone,” he mutters, clicking off his monitors as he gets up, momentarily missing Kisara’s growing smile beaming at him.


	4. Atem/Anzu (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so tagging atem v. yami is confusing so i hope i didn't do it wrong? somehow?

**prompt: jrpg au**

 

“Another puzzle,” Anzu muttered, eyes fixed on the stone altar ahead, engraved top to bottom with ancient script. Three objects sat on the surface of it, though they were hard to make out in the dim light the top of Anzu’s short staff gave off.

“Yes…but that must mean we’re close,” Atem said before he held out a magic-restoring drink to Anzu, “and that light must mean you’re exhausted.”


	5. Honda/Shizuka/Otogi (1)

**prompt: d &d au**

 

“You’re not as good at this as Bakura,” Honda grunts, tapping his pencil on his heavily erased character sheet, “and it’s not the same with just two of us at your terrible mercy.”

Shizuka rushes to cup her hands over Otogi’s mouth before he can start the fight, and tries to soothe it over by softly chiming, “I think he’s doing fine, and it’s my first time playing!”

Honda rolls a dice around the table surface with his finger and says, “I don’t think Tabletop Date Night is our thing.”


	6. Jounouchi/Mai (2)

**prompt: sci-fi au**

 

“Do you _really_ know how to fly one of these?”

Jounouchi looks up at the ship, much bigger than the dinky little ones he’s used to from seeing flying around his hometown, and unfortunately finds that his voice fails to exude any confidence when he replies with a shaky, “Y-yeah, of course I do!”

The pilot, a gorgeous blonde woman whose name escapes Jounouchi, sees right through him but shoves a helmet into his arms with a mischievous wink, “Show me what you’ve got, boy.”

*********

**prompt: romcom au**

 

Desperation leads to strange, unnecessary, and arguably invasive methods of getting Mai’s attention which is how Jounouchi is clumsily climbing the tree outside Mai’s second floor window.

Mai throws her window open, leans out and yells, “ _Katsuya get OUT of my TREE!_ ”

“I’m just–- _FUCK_ –-I need,” Jounouchi dodges a brush Mai throws at him and the adrenaline from trying to balance himself on the tree trunk lets him finally proclaim after _weeks_ of them dodging around their feelings, “ _I love you!_ ”

 


	7. Atem/Kaiba (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i said in a previous chapter, tagging atem v. yami is confusing and oops

**prompt: superheroes au**

 

“Don’t you think ‘Pharaoh’ is presumptuous,” Kaiba says with a sneer, “when you’re just a loser in a costume?”

Atem turns his switchblade in his hand, smirking down at Kaiba and maybe sounding too fond in his chuckling as he starts to cut at the ropes around Kaiba’s wrists.

“I’m not the one tied up getting rescued by a loser in a costume, Mr. Kaiba.”

*********

**prompt: spies au**

 

Seto Kaiba smells expensive and Atem wonders if he smells as momentarily panicked as he feels; he was doing so well sneaking around the extravagant party in Kaiba’s manor and now he’s literally bumped into him.

Kaiba smirks and his eyes hold such victorious conviction as he asks, “Is that another one of your wigs, Pharaoh?”

Atem’s panic dies down even though he’s obviously been caught, Kaiba even knows his codename and he might as well play along, returning Kaiba’s smirk and keeping his voice low and slow, “I could let you pull it to make sure if that’s the sort of thing you would be up for.”


	8. Honda/Jounouchi (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an example given for "space opera" was star wars and the like so kinda went w/ smth similar

**prompt: space opera au**

 

“You know, this is the  _ worst _ idea,” Honda says quietly but with enough of a bite to get his frustration regarding their inevitable mess of an ambush across, “we’re almost out of ammo and those bots aren’t running out any time soon!”

“Well,” Jounouchi grunts as he adjusts his crouch to something more ready to spring forward, grinning wide with determination at Honda, “it’s a damn good thing that nearly dyin’ is the only thing I’m good at.”

Honda sighs, presses down on his shooter’s charge button, and grins right back, “Alright, let’s do this.”


	9. Ryou/Yugi (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm behind on miraculous ladybug but i did try

**prompt: miraculous au**

 

Ryou–-no, wait, Bandit, he had to remember that–-has been infatuated with the other superhero called King since the day they discovered their mutual companionship with the Kwami, and he sighs into his hand while perched on a rooftop, “His powers are so amazing…I can’t even compare.”

Diabound curls around the back of his neck, hissing, “Do you really need to?”

“I guess not…,” Bandit replies, “but if I could help with purifying…that would be nice.”


	10. Yugi/Jounouchi (1)

**prompt: jrpg au**

 

For multiple reasons, Yugi’s party has gradually left him and he’s down to Jounouchi who isn’t shy about his excitement to share a room alone in the inn.

“I don’t know,” Yugi sighs, thinking about the conflict ahead against the next city’s mayor, potentially possessed by a corrupted millennium crystal, to attempt to liberate the wrongly imprisoned citizens, “is this even doable with just us?”

Jounouchi puts his hands on Yugi’s shoulders, looks down into his eyes and says with confidence, “Hey, we can do  _ anythin’ _ as long as we have each other!”


	11. Anzu/Mai/Shizuka (1)

**prompt: western rpg au**

 

Anzu has trouble making the choice between her travel partners to send off to run an errand far away, having to take both of their offers and reasons why they think they should go into very careful consideration.

She ends up sending Mai, deciding that her strong will and ability to be intimidating more appropriate than Shizuka’s approach in addition to Anzu preferring to keep her mage around during her next expedition.

As she bids Mai farewell, Jounouchi comes up to her and while he’s nervous about Mai leaving he ultimately expresses his approval for keeping his sister out of harm’s way.


	12. Marik/Y.Bakura (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this whole thing has been a mess but i'm dooone

**prompt: college roommates au**

 

Calling Bakura by his surname started out as a joke that started from…somewhere, Marik doesn’t remember, but it stuck despite it causing Ryou confused grief for about a month until he got used to it and has complained to Marik that at this point he’s dissociated the name from being his surname.

But that’s not the issue at hand; what  _ is _ the issue is that Marik scrunches his nose after Bakura gets off the phone with his twin brother and his tolerance of his friend being an asshole to his other friend has been growing thin.

“Have you considered not being a dick to Ryou,” he says and groans when Bakura flips him off but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge him, “I’m guessing that’s a “fuck no”, right?”


End file.
